


Anticipation

by Lukas17



Series: RarePairsWeek2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17
Summary: The wait was best part.





	Anticipation

Her toes curled with anticipation.

The room was hot. She almost forgot they were in a cabin in the mountains. Cindy’s fingers made slow circles on her clit. The stimulation less exciting then the sight of Cindy in the red corset and tiny, little panties.

Prompto hooked a finger under the bindings around her hands. He tugged once. Twice. Then let that hand trail down her bound arms. Brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. Tied the gag tight.

Cindy’s finger slowly slipped inside. Aranea missed a breath.

She watched as Prompto reached back for his camera. Heard the clicks as he adjusted the settings. She was given a moment to appreciate watching them work. Prompto’s toned arms and chest, the corset that brought attention to Cindy’s tits as her hips swayed. Cindy’s thumb circled her clit unexpectedly, forcing her back to arch just as the shutter snapped.

“This is a good one.” He showed Cindy who’s lips formed a gentle smile.

“I want to try.” Cindy’s hands left her to grab the camera. She fumbled with the settings. Then shuffled up to sit on Aranea’s thigh’s. Prompto reached over and cupped her face in his hands, keeping her head up as she watched the Cindy click on the shutter and take a picture of her face. The sight went down to her boobs. Aranea pushed her chest up as Prompto’s hand reached over to pinch a nipple. Another click.

“Oh! You know what we should do?” Prompto said.

Neither of them spoke. This was planned, they didn’t need to. Instead Cindy planted her knees near Aranea’s waist, facing away from Aranea with her round ass, framed by the lace of the panties, on the display like a painting. Prompto dug through their drawer out of sight.

Aranea couldn’t see what they were doing. But she felt the head of her favorite dildo slow enter her. Someone’s fingers circle her clit. She knew the camera was flashing, but couldn’t hear the click as her eyes tracked Cindy’s hips. Aranea wanted to reach out to touch anything. But this, this was mind numbingly better.

“Ah!” She gasped as the switch was flipped and her dildo pulsed inside her. She felt Prompto’s hands leave her thighs. Saw him walk up and gently pull the gag from her mouth.

“I think Cindy’s earned a little love Nea.” He smacked Cindy’s left cheek. Causing Cindy to let out a small gasp. He reached over and pulled Cindy’s panties aside revealing Cindy’s wet slit. “Come on, I know you want it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I probably will never write smut again.  
> Check me out at ithinkicanwritesometimes over on tumblr!


End file.
